Saint Seiya: Sora no Tatakai
by Virgo Nyah
Summary: Humilhado desde sua derrota por Cronos, Urano volta para reaver o lugar que lhe é de direito. Semi UA.
1. Prólogo

**Título: **Saint Seiya: Sora no Tatakai. _(Saint Seiya: Batalha Contra os Céus, em tradução do Google)_.  
**Sinopse: **Humilhado desde sua derrota por Cronos, Urano volta para reaver o lugar que lhe é de direito.  
**Notas Iniciais: **Saint Seiya não me pertence. Pesquisei algo sobre mitologia grega para fazer a fic, mas posso estar errada em um ponto ou outro. O título foi traduzido pelo Google (optei em deixar em japonês por que assim parece que é algo _canônico_ :P), então, caso a tradução esteja errada, me avisem.

-.-.-.-

_Atenas, Grécia. _

Chovia. Em meio à chuva, trovões ecoavam e raios luziam ao longe, iluminando o ambiente assustador. As fortes gotas de chuva batiam nas janelas escurecidas e nas telhas esburacadas, fazendo com que o a casa parecesse muito mais úmida e monstruosa do que realmente era.

Já era tarde da noite e, das vinte e cinco crianças presentes no quarto – apesar de que quatro deles já se chamassem "adolescentes", apenas um dormia.

Régulos dormia tranquilamente no colo do tio _adolescente_, Sísifo, enquanto as outras crianças, principalmente os mais jovens, com idades entre cinco e sete anos, se escondiam embaixo dos cobertores e gritavam de medo cada vez que um trovejava.

De repente, um trovão mais forte soou. Não era um trovão normal – ao menos não parecia um – assustando até os garotos mais velhos. Parecia perigosamente forte, perigosamente perto. Então, a chuva parou. Na verdade, parecia que o tempo havia parado. Olhando para fora, as gotas de chuva pairavam no ar e os cupins que voavam em torno da luz também.

Houve um silvo, bem fino, e algo negro surgiu no meio do enorme quarto. Aquela coisa negra foi crescendo e englobando cada uma das vinte e cinco crianças paralisadas – mas ainda conscientes – até que não restasse mais nenhuma lá.

-.-.-.-

Oi gente o/ Esta fic é de fichas, sim, mas envolve batalhas, então o sistema vai ser um tiquinho diferente: quero fichas para as Melíades (filhas de Urano, nascidas do freixo). Essas ninfas são (tirado da _Wikipedia_) "beliciosas, isto é, tinham uma vontade nata de guerrear", então não vale fichas de personagens pacíficos, certo?

As Melíades são essas (em parênteses o que ela representa):

**Ide** (visão)

**Adrastéia** (inescapável)

**Amaltéia** (alívio)

**Adamantéia** (indomável)

**Kinosoure** (guardar)

**Helike** (circular)

**Melisse** (doçura)

Mas só vou abrir ficha para **três** de vocês. O motivo? Elas são as vilãs. Não faz sentido nenhum todas elas mudarem de lado, né n.n?

Na minha fic, as alma das Melíades reencarnaram em humanas (que, sobre hipótese alguma, podem ser amazonas. Não aceito amazonas, tá?) para guerrear para Urano, e houve algo como uma fusão perfeita de corpo e alma, então quem a Melíade foi antes não interessa tanto, ok?

As fichas vão ter um par sim, apesar de não constar na ficha. Depois que eu escolher eu mando um PM para a pessoa perguntando, assim só eu sei com quem a pessoa vai ficar (digo só eu por que vou pedir mais de uma opção para a pessoa). Tomem cuidado para não serem repetitivos e evitem exageros!

**Nome antes de reencarnar:  
Idade (tenham em vista a idade do par que você quer na época dos confrontos):  
Melíade:  
Golpes (com base no que a melíade correspondente representa):  
Armadura (se usa uma; se não usa, as vestes):  
Aparência:  
Personalidade:  
História de vida (antes de reencarnar; nada muito detalhado, não vai ter importância):  
**

Os seguintes dourados estão disponíveis (idade em parêntesis – o primeiro número corresponde antes da passagem de tempo; o segundo número corresponde a época do confronto):

Shion (10/20)  
Mú (5/15)  
Hasgad (7/17)  
Aldebaran (7/17)  
Aspros (14/24)  
Deuteros (14/24)  
Saga (14/24)  
Kanon (14/24)  
Manigold (8/18)  
Máscara da Morte (8/18)  
Régulos (1/11)  
Aiolia (5/15)  
Asmita (5/15)  
Shaka (5/15)  
Dohko (10/20)  
Kárdia (5/15)  
Milo (5/15)  
Sísifo (14/24)  
Aiolos (14/24)  
El Cid (10/20)  
Shura (10/20)  
Dégel (6/16)  
Camus (6/16)  
Albafica (6/16)  
Afrodite (6/16)

É só isso. Beijos e até!


	2. 1 - Abrupto

**Título: **Saint Seiya: Sora no Tatakai. _(Saint Seiya: Batalha Contra os Céus, em tradução do Google)_.  
**Sinopse: **Humilhado desde sua derrota por Cronos, Urano volta para reaver o lugar que lhe é de direito.  
**Notas Iniciais: **Saint Seiya não me pertence. Pesquisei algo sobre mitologia grega para fazer a fic, mas posso estar errada em um ponto ou outro. O título foi traduzido pelo Google (optei em deixar em japonês por que assim parece que é algo _canônico_ :P), então, caso a tradução esteja errada, me avisem.

* * *

O sol já estava alto e batia forte. Uma brisa leve entrava pela janela, balançando as cortinas brancas e deixando o ar sufocado do quarto mais fresco. Era um quarto grande, mas era ocupado por seis camas de solteiro, o que dava a impressão de ser bem menor. Os ocupantes do quarto estavam sentados lado a lado em uma única cama, sentados em frente à Athena. Depois de esperar alguns instantes, talvez pensando nas exatas palavras que usaria, a deusa começou:

- Anos após a batalha contra Hades, no século XX, Ananke¹ entrou em contato com o Olimpo, depois de séculos sem controlar ou interferir no destino de deuses ou mortais. Ananke disse, exatas palavras, que "Nenhum deus ou mortal, nascido sob o seio de Gaia, poderá impedir a ascensão do Céu e a queda do Olimpo". Após dizer isso, ela se foi.

"Isso nos alarmou e preocupou imenso, mas não era nada comparado à notícia que receberíamos semanas depois; o selo que prendia os Ciclopes e os Hecatônquiros, filhos de Urano e aprisionados no Tártaro por Cronos, estava se desfazendo. Não demoraria muito para que o selo se desprendesse. Todos nós tentamos fazer um novo selo para mantê-los cativos, mas foi inútil. A única alternativa seria esperar que se libertassem."

"Em momento algum imaginamos que Ananke se referia apenas a isso; até por que os Ciclopese os Hecatônquiros não representam o Céu, e sim seu pai, Urano. O Olimpo então decidira por procurar algum vestígio nos céus de que Urano estava "descendo", para que então decidíssemos qual seria o próximo passo, já que, aparentemente, nenhum de nós poderia detê-lo."

"Nosso maior medo se tornou real, partindo da premissa de que foi constatado que o céu estava, de fato, caindo. Urano estava descendo a Terra para tirar de seu neto o trono usurpado, e não havia nada que pudéssemos fazer."

"No limiar de nosso desespero, percebi que Ananke mencionara quem houvesse nascido sob o seio de Gaia, ou seja, em nossa Terra. Existem outras dimensões além dessa, outros universos além desse². Em um lugar onde não existem deuses e que anulasse tal terrível predição."

"Foi procurando por outras Terras que encontramos vocês. No mundo de vocês nós não existimos. Deuses Olimpianos não passam de lendas, e assim esperamos que vocês não se encaixem na predição de Ananke. Decidimos por trazer vocês de sua dimensão, mesmo que com o agravante de não possuirmos armaduras de ouro suficientes para vocês e vocês estarem ainda, em sua maioria, muito jovens, sendo Régulos ainda um bebê."

Os antigos cavaleiros de Gêmeos e Sagitário (ou, dependendo do ponto de vista, os futuros cavaleiros de Gêmeos e Sagitário) mostravam a mesma reação quanto ao que Athena havia dito, não muito positiva.

Eles estavam confusos. Não que Athena tenha sido inábil em sua explicação, mas que toda a história era absurda demais para poder engolir facilmente, somado com o fato de ter duas memórias fresquinhas na cabeça para poder lidar.

- Então como nós lembramos o que aconteceu aqui nessa Terra, Athena? – perguntou Sísifo.

- A alma da contraparte de vocês desta Terra está em vocês – ela sorriu e continuou – E, junto com a alma, as memórias. Não só isso. Também seus poderes e seus cosmos ainda estão intactos.

- Como isso é possível? – indagou Saga – Nosso corpo não é treinado, não agüentaria tanto poder.

- Saga, é mais fácil vocês treinarem esses corpos para suportar o poder que vocês já tinham do que começar do zero. – Saori suspirou e olhou para cima. Depois de fazer um longo silêncio, continuou – Nós realmente não sabemos se o corpo de vocês agüentariam todo o poder, e estamos particularmente preocupados com o Régulos e com o Shaka. Mas é nossa última chance.

- Quanto tempo até que Urano desça a Terra? No nosso caso – Aiolos olhou para os companheiros de armadura – idade não é um problema, mas os outros ainda estão muito novos. A maioria ainda nem tem idade de começar a treinar para ser cavaleiro.

- Calculamos que vai levar alguns anos, talvez décadas. – respondeu Athena, paciente – Tempo o suficiente para que ao menos vocês seis treinem.

- E os outros? – começou Defteros – Eles sabem? Digo, eles se lembram, alguém os contou?

- Eles se lembram sim, e Shun e os outros estão lá com eles. Agora peço que me acompanhem até onde eles estão.

Então fez silêncio. Não havia nada a ser dito, apenas informação a ser absorvida. Saori esperava que aquele plano desse certo, era a última esperança que tinham. Havia omitido alguns fatos da narrativa, mas já era informação demais que eles teriam que absorver.

Saga e Kanon observaram Athena e imaginaram quantos anos haviam se passado. Ela já tinha o corpo de mulher, e não aquele quase infantil da ultima vez que a viram³. Aiolos imaginava a mesma coisa, refletindo sobre como aquele bebê que salvara uma vez crescera e se tornara uma mulher; tinha valido a pena, afinal.

Sísifo, Aspros e Defteros estavam parte temerosos e parte curiosos. Curiosos sobre o quê havia acontecido desde que morreram e temerosos sobre a veracidade do que Athena estava lhes contando. Mesmo que de certa forma pudessem sentir o cosmo da deusa e constatar que era ela, era tudo confuso demais para confiar nesse dado.

Athena se levantou, no que os seis cavaleiros a acompanharam. Ela sorriu, na esperança de que tudo desse certo.

* * *

¹ (da wikipédia) Ananke era uma antiga deusa primordial da inevitabilidade, mãe das Moiras e personificação do destino, necessidade inalterável e fato. Até mesmo os deuses não poderiam alterar o que foi por ela ordenado.  
² Partindo da premissa de que existe o golpe "Outra Dimensão", assumo que existem diversos Universos Paralelos no Universo de Saint Seiya.  
³ Como eu não engulo Saori com treze anos e aqueles peitões, imaginem que, aos treze anos, ela tinha o corpo de uma menina de treze anos de fato – apesar de que eu tenho uma prima de 11 que tem o corpo de 15, mas relevo o caso.

Bem, aqui estou.

E devo dizer que vocês me apertaram sem me abraçar. Recebi muitas fichas ótimas e tive que abrir mais uma vaga. Ou seja, não escolhi três, mas quatro fichas (e quase que eu escolho cinco. Fiquei numa dúvida tremenda. Mas tanto romance ficava fora de mão).

Usei como critério, principalmente, os golpes. Bons golpes resultam em boas lutas, não?

Aqui vão as escolhidas, por ordem de review:

**Lune Kuruta (Leda Aglaiopoulos – Adamantéia)  
Hiina-Chan (Siena Hooper – Helike)  
Fullmetal Ikarus (Akela – Kinosoure)  
Pure-Petit Cat (Liana – Adrastéia)**

Com relação às outras fichas, desculpas imensas. Não abro a oportunidade para participarem como personagem que vai morrer por que, caso todas aceitem, a senhorita Hikari Nemuru ficaria de fora (já que ela mandou uma Kinosoure, assim como o Fullmetal Ikarus). Então eu mesma vou fazer a ficha das Melíades restantes, tá bem?

Já, já, vocês escolhidos receberam meu PM com algumas informações confidenciais adicionais.

Obrigada pelas fichas e pelo apoio, espero não decepcionar n.n

Beijos e até o próximo capítulo!


End file.
